


I Am Who I Am

by jenndubya



Series: Superchick Song Collection [13]
Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Female Protagonist, Gen, Identity Issues, Multiple Personalities, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm all of them. But none of them is me."<br/>No matter who you put in her head, Echo still comes out on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Who I Am




End file.
